


Repeating A ERROR

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [111]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: A Gaster is going around eating other Gasters' Souls, they managed to get a hold of one of Ink's fathers and now he is in a bad way.Sci owns Ink his life and someone owns Sci, he plans to cash in on a favour.And new truths come to light.
Relationships: Geno/Reaper
Series: tales of the unexpected [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Repeating A ERROR

  
  


Sci Sans watches on in deep sorrow- there was nothing that could be done.

Laying on the bed was a rare skeleton known as a Gaster. Nowadays they would be found only in the Void, however, for every million Sanses there was one Gaster.

The Gaster was from a world called UnderTop and had a husband in the form of another Gaster. Ink was their adopted son. This was the only few facts he knew of this bizarre family.

The TopGaster was deadly pale and would die within a week, beside him his husband weeps bitterly- both were hurt, yet the other Gaster refused to leave his lover's side, wanting to spend his last moments together.

Sci Sans turns to Ink, he stood silently behind the crying Gaster, merely staring emotionlessly at the Gaster in the bed.

Dream and Blueberry stood near the wall, both not knowing what to do for their friend- for the past four days, they had run around the multiverse, looking for some monster that for help.

It was no use.

They needed a monster that could enter the Void freely and be able to fight a strong enemy.

The reason for the dying Gaster was that there was another Gaster going around eating the SOULs of the remaining Gasters in the Multiverse. The couple had been enjoying a normal day when they were attacked and overwhelmed, they did not even have time to call their son for aid.

And now the Top Gaster had no SOUL and unless his son, he could not live without his.

Sci Sans sighs, Ink had done so much for him over the years and there was nothing he could do to pay him back.

Suddenly Sci remembers someone, or rather, remembers their words. This, someone, owned Sci a big favour.

"*i think i have an answer to getting his soul back." Sci Sans said out loud, making all jerk their skulls around at him- he felt sweat forming on his skull, he had not meant to say that.

Sci Sans stood there for a moment and sighs deeply.

"*heh. guess its time to cash in on that favour." Sci Sans said as he takes his multidimensional phone out of his pocket- those in the room watch as he began tapping on the screen and then returns it to the pocket.

Sci Sans smiles at them.

A black portal broke the surface of reality- a Sans dressed all in white, apart from the long red scarf, walks through. He was covered in white glitches. And had a serious look on his features.

"*hiya doc. what's up? ya said something about an emergency?" The new Sans who they had never seen before said.

"*yes geno." Sci Sans sounding grim, he gestures for him to come over to the foot of the bed, where Sci Sans meets him, "i'm hoping offer ya give me still stands."

"*the one where i said i was so grateful that if ya ever need help i would do everything in my power to aid ya." Geno said with a tight smile, he glances over to the bed and then to those around it. They were staring at him intently.

"*this gaster is the son of someone who has saved me many times." Sci Sans explains sadly, "i want to help. but i am powerless to do anything. please help us."

"*what can i do?" Geno asks with a frown, he knew the artist from Error's data.

"*a gaster is going around eating other gasters souls." Sci Sans continues on quickly, "i don't believe he eats them right away. but slowly drawing on their strength until it breaks. he returns to the void once he has a soul. and he is very strong. even the star sanses had trouble with him before he escaped."

"*in other words. ya need someone who can get into the void. strong enough to withstand the void. and strong enough to battle this gaster. somehow get hold of the soul and somehow get it back to this gaster." Geno sums up everything, he sighs loudly, "are ya aware what ya asking?"

"*i am. please." Sci Sans begs, "you might be his last hope."

Geno glances at the Gaster in bed, then to the Gaster staring at him with a glimmer of hope starting to shine, to Ink who was watching him motionless, to the two by the wall- Blue had his hands together in silent prayer while staring at him with tears in his socket. He looked like the Blueberry he knew... then there was a Dream, he had his fist held tightly at his side, it looked like he wanted to say something.

"*i understand." Geno said firmly, he reaches into his inner pocket and brings out familiar blue strings. He could actually hear the shock and confusion running through the skeletons in the room.

Geno wraps the strings tightly around his index fingers, pulls them so there were outstretch to their limit.

Then he loses then a little, the tugged them quickly, making a stringed instrument noise echo in the room. He did this three times. On the third, the strings vanish and a glitchy portal opens just behind Geno.

Error walks out, covered in soot.

"*... i don't want to know." Geno says looking up and down, he shakes his skull.

Then he points to the Gaster in bed.

"*error. go onto the void. find a gaster that has this gaster's soul. return that soul without damage back here." Geno says in a demanding voice.

"*UnDerStOoD." Error said not even paying attention to those in the room with him, "I nEed DaTa."

"*is it okay for error to use his strings on him?" Geno asks Sci Sans, who looks to the awake Gaster and Ink, who nods- then to Error, "go for it. but carefully. i don't want him to dust."

"*GenTle." Error mumbles as he comes around the side of the bed that had no one there, he reaches his left orbit and drew out a white string, then lower the string to the ribs; Error's sockets began to be filled with white and blue windows and then spoke in a voice that was not his own: "-analysing data- SOUL system ERROR 404- reading magic output- synchronizing- connecting..."

A loud noise came from Error, making everyone apart from Geno and Ink, jump slightly. It was several beeping and buzzing sounds over and over.

Then it stops suddenly.

Error steps back, then white string vanishing as he went.

"*-connection established- location found- entering full battle mode- entering full protection mode- ready and waiting for further commands-" Error said in a dull SOULless voice, he turns to Geno.

"*go error. and do not fail me." Geno said firmly, his viable eyelight blazing red and blue.

"*YEs GeNo." Error says snapping out of his daze- he walks quickly over to the middle of the room, "gAstEr. TaKe me TO the VoiD."

A wicked laugh sounded. Dream and Blue held onto each as they looked around- the awake Gaster grabs his son's hand and with his other, grabs the lifeless one's hand.

Black shadows grow blacker and like a reverse waterfall, black shadows pour out from the flooring- Dark transparent came out and wrapped around Error's form, his sockets widen and before he could cry out, a hand was placed over his jaws. Then he was dragged upwards, into where the shadows were pooling. While all this was happening the laughter continued.

The last they saw of Error was his hand trying to reach out for something.

The laughter ended.

"*that went well." Geno said with a small smile, "well if ya need me. just give me a call."

Sci Sans nods, "*thank ya for doing this."

"*it's fine. but between going against a powerful gaster and going into the void that will rip him slowly apart." Geno said with a loud tch, "there's no way he's gonna come back without major repairs. gonna have to cut my losses. which means i'll have to dispose of him to make another error."

"*WAIT!" Blueberry rushes forward and grabs Geno by the arm, causes him to glitch, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? CUTTING YOUR LOSSES? DISPOSE OF? ANOTHER ERROR?"

Geno stares at the hand that held him, then with a certain force, knocks Blueberry flying across the room.

"*first. Do NoT ToUCh me." Geno spat out, his voice glitching as bad as Error for a moment, then he gave him a mad grin, "heh. and what? ya don't know. how many times have ya killed him in battle and he came back? error is not ink. ya know. he dies."

Dream has rushed over to his friend, he helps him stand and looks to Ink, who just stood and did nothing. The Gaster had his hand covering his hand in shock.

"*the error ya first meet. is not the error ya saw go into the void." Geno explains with that same insane grin, "didn't ya even find it strange. that one time he became ya friend and he was ready to release those strings that keep those human souls. but the very next day he 'forgot'?"

Blueberry was staring at Geno in horror, he remembered that time. He remembers the disappointment he felt with Error.

"*that was error v.10. and i deleted and replaced him when i got the daily reports." Geno said with a laugh, Sci Sans near lowers his skull, he had been aware of this happening, "*the current error is v.19. it's a shame. he was doing so well. welp. i gotta go. call me when he gets back."

A black slice through time and space appears and the humming Geno wonders through- someone stood behind him. He turns to see Ink standing there.

"*the error i became friends with?" Ink asks with no emotion in his tone.

"*error v.9. and he killed himself." Geno told him clearly annoyed, as he went through the portal, "that was ya fault. right?"

With that Geno was gone.

  
XD ~ DX

Error came back twenty-eight hours later.

It looked like every bone was broken.

Sci Sans calls Geno.

Error wanders over to the Gaster and held a SOUL over his sternum. Slowly he lowers it down and takes for it to take hold.

The SOUL sunk down and the beeps of the machines the Gaster was hooked up to, began to change their beat. With a moan, he opens his sockets and blinks. His lover awakens at the different sounds and cries out in surprise at the sight of Error- then quickly looks down to see his lover smiling at him.

Ink rushes into the room and stares at his father- he glances at Error. Then he chooses to see his father first.

Dream and Blue hurry into the room and take in the haunting scene.

Then Geno appears.

Blue ran over to Error and tries to shield him from Geno.

"*step back please." Geno says in a bored manner, "i really don't have time for this."

"*I WANT TO ASK! DOES ERROR DESTROY AUS FROM HIS OWN WILL OR YOURS?" Blue demands the question, he glares at Geno hard.

And Geno snaps his fingers and Error began to walk around Blue, wobbling over to the one calling.

"*i thought it would be a clear answer." Geno said with a mad grin, "it's my will. i am the one who controls the errors. sometimes he falls in love. wants a friend. grows a conscience. that's why i put him in the anti-void. so that he does not think. does not feel. that why he fears the touch of others. he knows only what he means to know. all aus need to die."

Ink appears in front of Geno, his fist raised ready to punch. Error stood in front of Geno, taken the full blow- he falls and lands hard on the floor, a sickening crack was heard.

"*thanks error." Geno says with a little laugh at the shock expression in the room, he moves to the fallen Error, "now then. surrender ya soul."

Error's glitchy SOUL appears. It was broken and seemed to be only held together by his strings.

Geno takes the SOUL before anyone could do anything- then Error began to dust. It was not a normal dusting. Black ones and zeros broke him up and no dust was left behind.

Geno holds the SOUL over his sternum and it vanishes within his own SOUL.

"*i have to go n- ready?" Geno said as Ink comes at him again, within his sockets, his eyelight was lit with red.

This time someone else stops Ink. A scythe blade.

Grim Reaper Sans floats there, wiggling his finger at Ink.

"*please reframe from hunting my waifu." Reaper says with a lazy grim, he then slices through the worlds and taken Geno by the elbow, leads him through, "see ya."

Geno just laughs at Ink's enraged expression.


End file.
